coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4073 (2nd October 1996)
Plot Curly is surprised by Raquel's new positive attitude to herself and work. She sends out job applications. Jim enjoys teasing Bill about his relationship with Maureen. Alf worries that Audrey is going to make a fuss over his seventieth birthday. Vera discovers that Jack has written a cheque for the horse's upkeep which includes Don's share. She tells him that subbing Don won't help him. Raquel is amazed that Curly is stressed over being reprimanded by the Square Dealers. She urges him to see them and sort it out. Maureen is upset when Jim tells her that Bill has been telling him about their relationship and that Jim knows all about Simon standing her up. Mavis books a holiday in Estoril, Portugal. When Alec complains that she didn't buy it through him, she reminds him of the last time he sold her a holiday and she never got beyond the airport. Maxine tries to get Fiona to spend some money on refurbishments in the salon. Fred and Norris are startled when Curly tells them that he won't be doing the tasks. He is forced to back down when they tell him that Eric Firman is going to hand out the tasks. Vera suggests to Don that if he needs money he should take in a lodger. The police ask Tricia to press charges against Carl but she refuses, saying she just wants him out of her life as she's frightened of him. Maureen tells Bill that she can't forgive him for telling Jim about her lonely hearts and feels a fool to have ever trusted him. Cast Regular cast *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun Guest cast *PC Bowman - Eric Coudrill *WPC Burrows - Tara Daniels Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *5 Crimea Street - Tricia's flat, communal hallway and exterior *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room Notes *The day before this episode was broadcast, the satellite channel Granada Plus was launched and on its opening night began a regular repeat run of consecutive episodes from the archives, starting from Episode 1588, originally transmitted on 5th April 1976. The repeats continued in consecutive order until Monday 1st November 2004 with a showing of Episode 3657 (9th February 1994). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf is getting increasingly suspicious about Audrey's plans for his 70th birthday. It's full steam ahead for Raquel as she decides to try to get a job. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,720,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes